


Nightmares

by starfirenighthood



Series: Ficlets [17]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Cuties, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, Pretty much no hurt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: Rachel hated her nightmares and the way they plagued her sleep, but luckily Kori was always there to make everything better.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my girlfriend’s prompt of ‘Raestar Raven has a nightmare and Star helps’. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Um, actually nothing in this one for once :)
> 
> Disclaimer: These sweet babies aren’t mine, sadly.

Rachel startled awake, panting and drenched in sweat. Panicking, her fingers scrambled for purchase on the backs of her lover’s shoulders as she struggled for breath. “Shh, breathe Rachel, it’s okay it was just a dream” Kori soothed, cupping her face and taking a deep breath.

She could feel the calm of her lover around her and before she knew it she could breathe again, fingers releasing their death grip of Kori. “Are you alright, love?”

With a deep breath she nodded, closing her eyes and relaxing back against the pillow. The terror of her nightmare still sat in the back of her throat, and she jumped out of her skin when she heard various things clatter to the floor. She hadn’t even realized she had started grabbing things in her panic. Looking up at Kori, those beautiful green eyes were filled with concern as she tucked some of Rachel’s short, black hair behind her ear.

”I’m sorry I woke and scared you, but I‘m okay now” Rachel sighed, Kori moving down to hover over her.

”Perhaps you should talk about it Rachel, it’s not healthy to bottle everything up.”

The demoness was quiet, before replying quietly “Maybe, but I can’t right now.”

Kori hummed, pressing her lips to her forehead before floating out of bed. “I’m going to prepare you tea, just relax and find something to watch since I know you won’t be able to sleep again.”

”Really, Kori, you don’t-“

The alien flashed her a look and Rachel stopped talking, instead nodding and saying “Alright, fine, but you don’t have to stay up the whole time.”

The redhead smiled and winked at her before floating out of the room, calling “I guess we shall see.”

With a sigh Rachel turned on the tv, flipping through things until she settled on Friends. When Kori floated back in a few minutes later with a steaming mug, Rachel couldn’t have been more grateful for the woman who she got to call hers. Every single time something like this happened she knew exactly what to do. Of course the tea was perfectly to her liking, Kori pulling the goth into her arms as if to shield her Fromm the world.

“I love you” Rachel sighed as she was pulled closer, feeling warm and safe.

Kori smiled, pressing a kiss into the top of her head as Rachel got comfortable in her side. “I love you as well.” Rachel couldn’t have been more happy that she managed to snag this amazing woman from Dick all those many years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the little ficlet I wrote for my girlfriend’s prompt of ‘Raestar Raven has a nightmare and Star helps’.
> 
> IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A PROMPT READ RULES BELOW:
> 
> I will be posting all my ficlets in the same series, they will be any rating, from various ships, and I’m aiming to keep them all under a thousand words. My girlfriend has been giving me prompts for my ships but now I’m accepting them from you guys. It can be as innocent or as dirty as you want, just a word or just a sentence, an AU, or a scenario, anything really for any of the following ships; Jaydick (Jason ToddxDick Grayson), Raestar (RavenxStarfire), Danti (DarkiplierxAntisepticeye), and now Stucky (Steve RogersxBucky Barnes). If you send me one for a ship not on the list you have a small chance of me accepting it or simply just using the prompt for one of the ships listed above. If you do wish to leave a prompt write the ship you want with it in the comments below and we’ll see if I write it! I write these when I’m bored and for inspiration so any prompt you give me is a big help. Thanks!
> 
> If you liked this don’t forget to leave kudos or leave a comment. Please and thank you ;)


End file.
